


slipping off the course that we prepared

by humanveil



Category: Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Welcome Back, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “And you?” he asks, a continuation of their earlier conversation. “Do you have a crush on Eve, as well?”
Relationships: Amanda Olney/Eve Fletcher/Julian Spitzer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	slipping off the course that we prepared

**Author's Note:**

> i just binged watched the series and ahhhhhhhh loved it. i sort of thought he was going to ask her this in canon so ?? here’s a little ficlet i couldn’t get out of my head. hopefully there’ll be more with these three in the future!

Amanda is still giggling as the car door shuts behind her, the bottle of tequila placed on her lap as she settles in the passengers’ seat. Julian follows, seatbelt clicking into place. He doesn’t bother to turn the car on.

There is a question he wants to ask, the words sitting on the tip of his tongue. He clears his throat and turns his head, finds Amanda sitting back against the seat, already looking at him. Her eyes are twinkling, illuminated by the shitty parking lot light that streams in through the windshield. They brighten when she smiles at him: the type of smile that boarders a laugh. Soft and _kind._ Something he’s not used to.

Julian can’t help but smile back. “Uh,” he starts, uncertain. She nods at him as if to say, _go on_ , and a quiet, airy laugh bubbles in his chest at her easy acceptance. “And you?” he asks, a continuation of their earlier conversation. “Do you have a crush on Eve, as well?”

He gets the distinct impression that she’d been expecting the question.

“No,” she says, simple. It throws him off a little bit, Amanda’s face splitting into a grin at his soft, _oh._ “I’d have sex with her, though.”

His confusion doubles, his forehead furrowing. Amanda laughs and reaches out across the console to pat his arm.

“Eve’s my best friend,” she tells him. “She’s hot, but still just a friend.” She pauses for a moment, holding his gaze. “Attraction doesn’t always _mean_ something. Sometimes you just want someone, not the…” She waves a hand through the air. “Love and commitment. You know?”

Julian nods. “I guess,” he says, and he _does_ know what she’s talking about. It makes perfect sense. He’s just not sure it’s what he’s feeling right now.

He turns away as the car fades back to silence; not as comfortable as what it once was. It only lasts a moment before Amanda breaks it with another giggle.

“Yours means something, though,” she tells him. She squeezes his arm again, the warmth of her hand seeping through layers of fabric. He looks back at her, eyebrow raised. “You’ve definitely got the hots, kid.”

He can’t help the embarrassed flush. The way he wants to laugh. “She’s just—”

He cuts himself off, at a loss for words. Amanda nods.

“I know.”

Her voice is warm with affection, and in an inexplicable sort of way, Julian really thinks that she does. He feels it, the same sort of comfort he gets when around Eve: not as strong with Amanda but still _there._ It makes his chest light in a way he’s still not accustomed to.

Amanda pulls away with a soft exclamation, lifting the bottle of tequila in her lap. “And we’ve left her alone on her big day,” she jokes. “The party might’ve ran wild without us.”

Julian laughs, shaking his head. “Better hurry up, then,” he says.

He finally starts the car, unsurprised at the eagerness simmering in his stomach.


End file.
